


Liminal Space

by Anoushka Zarya (the_headband_girl)



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Collections - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_headband_girl/pseuds/Anoushka%20Zarya
Summary: lim·i·nalˈlimənl/ adjective: technical1. relating to a transitional or initial stage of a process.2. occupying a position at, or on both sides of, a boundary or threshold.





	Liminal Space

The streets of Evening come

Feels the same as it is my home

I say to myself;

 

Home is where the heart is

People tell me this

 

But to me, what is a home?

Is it only a place to stay after you roam?

 

The music gave its crescendo as it goes

Stronger as the strings gets plucked by their bows

 

Trying my best to keep my calm

With phone firmly placed on my palm

Murmuring to myself;

 

The cars, the trikes

Even electric bikes

 

The melody runs in rhythm of the street

Or the street follows to the beat?

 

Footsteps heavy with might

I continue to tread onto the night;

 

Perhaps the great unknown

Wants to let itself be known.

 

 


End file.
